Luchando por un Amor
by Son Yamira
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer fic espero les guste, este será un Pan x Trunks y algo de Bra y Goten Espero lo disfruten y dejen rewiews para saber que les pareció n.n
1. Chapter 1

Pan era una chica muy hermosa muy inteligente y tenía un novio al cual amaba mucho su nombre era Alexis. Ellos ya llevaban casi un año de relación, pero Alexis los últimos meses actuaba distante con Pan pero ella no le tomo mucha importación ella confiaba mucho en su novio y bueno pues estaba enamorada.

En la habitación de Pan:

-Tomo su teléfono rápidamente- hola Alexis amor ¡! -dijo la morena hablando del otro lado del teléfono con su novio-

Hola Pan que sucede? -dijo no muy animado un chico alto de ojos cafés y cabellera rubia-

A bueno oí que iban a inaugurar una nueva discoteca y estaba pensando de que podríamos ir -dijo sonriendo emocionada-

Aaa esto… es que hoy no puedo Pan… tengo algunas cosas que hacer -contesto el algo nervioso-

Está bien… entiendo adiós -dijo esto y colgó el teléfono desanimada-

Bueno ya que no tengo nada que hacer iré a visitar ha Bra un rato -y salió volando rápidamente de su habitación-

En la Corporación Capsula:

Goten y Trunks se encontraban platicando en la cocina y comiendo algo ya que acaban de salir de trabajar. Ambos trabajaban de gerentes en la corporación capsula.

Y amigo que planes para esta noche? -pregunto un pelilila entusiasmado a su mejor amigo -

Oí que iban a inaugurar una nueva discoteca hoy Trunks -le respondió un moreno muy alegre -

Genial entonces vamos esta noche Goten ¡! -le dijo Trunks a su amigo -

Goten iba a contestar pero en eso tocaron el timbre

Yo iré -dijo el ojiazul dirigiéndose a la puerta -

Hola Trunks - pronuncio una morena no muy alegre-

Hola Pan que sorpresa, pasa! -dijo Trunks con una enorme y cálida sonrisa pero esta cambio cuando vio la cara de Pan -

Gracias Trunks…. Se encuentra Bra? -pregunto sin mucho ánimo bajando su cabeza -

Si, en un momento bajara… Pero te paso algo Pan, porque traes esa cara? -pregunto preocupado acercándose a ella-

Si amm… no es nada -respondió ella-

Pan sabes que puedes confiar en mí -el pelilila ya más cerca de ella la agarro del mentón obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, mientras él se perdía en la mirada oscura de la morena-

S… si… esto… Trunks yo… -se puso nerviosa ante tal acto, ella se iba a alejar pero no pudo porque en ese momento Trunks la abrazo-

Pan… -fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ya que se estaba acercando poco a poco a ella, estaba a punto de besarla pero... -

Trunks quien era? -Pregunto Goten saliendo de la cocina- Hola sobrina ¡! -dijo sonriendo -

-Pan se separó rápida y bruscamente de Trunks - Hola tío vine a buscar Bra

Justo en ese momento la mencionada bajaba también muy contenta

Pan amiga hola! -dijo Bra alegre acercando a donde estaban todos -

Hola Bra ¡! -dijo Pan forzando una sonrisa -

Hoooola también estamos aquí -dijo Trunks con sarcasmo -

Perdón hola hermanito hola Goten -dijo soltando una risita-

Hola Bra porque tan feliz -pregunto regalándole una linda sonrisa ya que adoraba verla así -

Bueno no creo que no lo sepan pero hoy inauguran la nueva discoteca ¡! -contesto entusiasmada la peliazul -

Qué y papa está de acuerdo con que vayas a esa discoteca? -pregunto Trunks en un tono protector-

No lo sé pero mama está de acuerdo y ella lo convencerá -sonrió de manera triunfante luego vio ha pan y se acercó a ella- Y Pan tu vendrás?

No Bra no tengo ganas -le contesto ella -

Hay vamos no seas así Pan ya se, llama a Alexis y así nos vamos todos juntos anda -propuso Bra dándole de codazos ha Pan de una manera picara-

Ya se lo dije Bra pero dice que está muy ocupado como los últimos meses -le corto triste la morena-

Bra estaba a punto de contestar pero Trunks fue el que hablo primero

Pan por favor vamos él se lo pierde al no pasar tiempo contigo es un tonto -le dijo algo molesto el pelilila-

Si pero… -no termino ya que Goten la interrumpió-

Hay sobrina vamos, mira que te parece si vamos los cuatro juntos que dices -le dijo sonriendo Goten-

Si Pan vamos anda -le rogo su amiga-

Bueno está bien -dijo ya resignada ante tanta insistencia-

Qué bien! -dijo emocionado Trunks e inconscientemente la abrazo, todos incluida Pan se quedaron atónitos ante tal acción -

Lo... siento mucho Pan -dijo muy sonrojado y nervioso soltándola-

A si… -fue lo único que pudo decir Pan poniéndose roja también-

Bueno que les parece si nos vemos aquí a las 10:00 -dijo esto el moreno para salvar a su amigo -

Si ¡! -asintieron todos

Bien hasta más tarde -dijo Pan y salió volando en dirección a su casa-

Bueno yo igual me voy a alistar, los veo al rato chicos -y se fue de nuevo a su habitación-

Los chicos volvieron a la cocina. Trunks aún seguía rojo por aquel abrazo hacia Pan, su amigo lo miro y comenzó a reír

Oye Goten de que te ríes -le dijo molesto Trunks -

Hay amigo todavía que te salvo te enojas conmigo -le dijo aun riendo Goten-

Que no sé de qué estás hablando Goten hmp! -Y volteo la cara para que su amigo no notara que se avía puesto más rojo aun-

Vamos Trunks no te agás -lo codeo pícaramente Goten-

Ya bueno ya sé que me emocione de más -dijo resignado al no poder librarse de las burlas de su amigo-

Amigo yo pienso que ya deberías de confesarle lo que sientes a mi sobrina -le dijo Goten a su amigo que volteo a verlo sorprendido -

Qué?, no Goten que ganaría con eso ella esta con ese Alexis -suspiro Trunks triste-

Quien sabe amigo de repente lo deja y se queda contigo -bromeo Goten para animar a su amigo-

Muy gracioso Goten ya quisiera yo -sonrió imaginando lo lindo que sería eso -

-Goten se rio y comenzó a cantar burlonamente-

No, yo no me doy por vencido  
>Yo quiero un mundo contigo<br>Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
>Una señal del destino<br>No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido

-Trunks lo miro y le dio un golpe en la cabeza- Ya deja de fastidiar Goten además tu estas igual con mi hermana no creas que se me ha olvidado y encima cantas feo -sonrió con malicia-

He… bueno… yo -Goten se ruborizo y miro a otro lado-

Ya amigo tranquilo ya sé que estás enamorado de mi hermana de hace mucho -le dijo para tranquilizarlo-

Shh! Cállate Trunks y si te oye -lo cayo el-

Tranquilo amigo además no entiendo porque no se lo dices ella no tiene novio ni nada que suerte tienes tu -le dijo Trunks con algo de tristeza-

Lo se amigó pero aun así… -dijo Goten suspirando-

No me digas que Goten el don Juan tiene miedo de que lo rechacen -se burló esta ves Trunks -

Ya amigo estamos iguales y sabes que ya vámonos a alistarnos que se nos ara tarde -dijo Goten parándose de su a ciento para cortar la conversación-

Ambos chicos se fueron a alistar para la noche sin dejar de pensar en la conversación que tuvieron ya que ellos desde años atrás se guardaban un secreto que era que estaban enamorados de Pan y Bra, por esa razón ambos chicos estaban emocionados por la salida que tendrían los cuatro hoy aunque uno más que otro.

Las horas pasaron y los cuatro jóvenes ya estaban listos, Goten fue a recoger a Pan para que Gohan los deje salir, luego de recibir todas las indicaciones de Gohan por fin ambos chicos se fueron.

Trunks y Bra ya los estaban esperando en la puerta cuando vieron que sus amigos se acercaban y aterrizaban en frente de ellos

Hola chicos perdón la tardanza papa no dejaba de darnos indicaciones -se disculpó Pan que a decir verdad estaba muy hermosa-

Pan traía una falda negra pegada con un top color coral y unos tacos negros, traía su cabellera suelta que le quedaba hasta la cintura y un maquillaje sencillo ya que ella no era de maquillarse mucho

No te preocupes Pan no tardaron tanto verdad hermano? -le pregunto Bra a su hermano que de igual manera lucia hermosa-

Bra traía puesto un vestido azul eléctrico de corte corazón que hacia resaltar sus ojos unos tacones negros traía su cabello recogido en una cola con unos mechos que caigan a cada lado y un maquillaje sencillo también.

Hermanoooo! -grito Bra a Trunks que se quedó embobado viendo a Pan-

Ha si… que paso hermana? -pregunto Trunks saliendo de su transe-

Ya nada hermano olvídalo -le dijo Bra con una vena en la frente al igual que Vegeta-

Bueno ya nos podemos ir que se nos ara tarde -les dijo Pan algo fastidiada-

Si ya vamos -dijo Trunks entusiasmado sacando un auto deportivo de una capsula-

Todos se dirigieron al auto pero se detuvieron al ver que alguien no se movía

Tío Goten ya vámonos, que te pasa? -le pregunto Pan a Goten pero no obtuvo respuesta él se había quedado embobado viendo a Bra-

Ey amigo ya vamos -le dijo Trunks jalándolo para que salga de su trance-

A… si si claro -dijo el algo nervioso-

Y así todos se subieron al auto para ir en la discoteca. Todos iban muy felices inclusive Pan que ya no se sentía triste porque Alexis no había querido ir con ella ya que estaba con sus amigos, llegaron a la discoteca, se sentaron en una mesa los cuatro y pidieron unas bebidas sin alcohol.

Ellos comenzaron a platicar muy alegremente pero a Pan le volvió a la mente Alexis esto lo noto al instante el pelilila que se enojó un poco pero se le ocurrió algo para animarla o al menos intentarlo

Pan te gustaría bailar -le dijo Trunks mostrándole su mejor sonrisa-

-Pan lo quedo mirando un momento- Si… claro Trunks -le dijo parándose de su asiento, Trunks la tomo de la mano y se fueron a la pista de baile dejando solos a Goten y Bra-

Cuando Bra y Goten se quedaron solos no sabían que decir solo se miraban era como si las palabras no le salieran de sus bocas.

Hoy estas… muy hermosa Bra -dijo Goten nervioso para romper el silencio-

-Bra se quedó sorprendida ante tal comentario- En… enserio muchas gracias… Goten tú también estas muy guapo -dijo sonrojándose pero no se notaba debido a las luces de la discoteca-

Ambos se quedaron mirando y sus rostros se fueron acercando estaban ha milímetros de distancia sus bocas estaban por chocarse pero algo ocurrió que Bra se separó rápidamente de Goten.

Pe… perdón Bra -fue lo único que pudo decir Goten pero Bra no lo oía estaba distraída viendo hacia otro lado-

Pan -fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir la peliazul sorprendida -

En la pista de baile

Pan y Trunks estaban bailando una bachata (propuesta indecente de Romeo Santos xD) ambos estaban muy apegados bailando, Pan no se sentía tan cómoda con este baile pero con Trunks era todo lo contrario él se sentía más que feliz por estar bailando con la chica que él ha amado desde hace años.

Pan hoy luces muy bella -dijo Trunks quitándolo un mechón de cabello que cubría el rostro de la morena-

Gr… gracias -contesto la morena casi en un susurro-

Pan que ocurre no me digas que aun sigues mal por ese inútil -le dijo Trunks con molestia-

Si digo no…. Ay es que últimamente Alexis se ha alejado mucho de mí y la verdad no sé qué le está ocurriendo -dijo con tristeza bajando su cabeza para que Trunks no la viera así-

Pan… yo te quiero decir algo… Pan yo… -Trunks por fin le iba a confesar sus sentimientos ha Pan se había armado de valor en ese momento pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que había chocado con alguien-

Dis…. disculpe -dijo Trunks volteando ha ver con quien había chocado pero no obtuvo respuesta ya que la persona con la que había chocado estaba muy entretenido besándose con una chica, pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien se trataba-

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

Trunks no supo que hacer o que decir no por la persona con la que había chocado si no por Pan no quería que viera de quien se trataba ya que esa persona era Alexis, sabía que eso destrozaría a su pequeña así que actuó rápido.

Pan… que te parece si… regresamos con Bra y Goten -le dijo empujando a Pan poniéndose nervioso-

Trunks te ocurre algo? -le pregunto notando lo nervioso que estaba-

No nada no te preocupes vamos a beber algo que te parece yo invito -contesto soltando una risita nerviosa para disimular las cosas-

Trunks enserio estas actuando raro que te ocu… -se voltio rápidamente para ver a Trunks-

Pan no pudo terminar la oración ya que ella también lo vio, era Alexis, su Alexis besándose y bailando con alguien que no era ella, estaba inmóvil no sabía qué hacer ante esto, las piernas le temblaban y su alma se partía en dos, Trunks noto esto y trato de sacarla de ahí pero ella no se movía.

Alexis! -grito con lágrimas en los ojos dirigiéndose a donde él estaba-

-el recién mencionado volteo a ver quién lo llamaba y cuál fue su sorpresa- Pa… Pan -fue lo único que le salió de los labios soltando a la chica que anteriormente besaba-

Cómo pudiste Alexis! -grito pan estallando en llanto mirándolo a los ojos-

Oye puedes bajar la voz que todos están voltearnos a vernos -dijo Alexis tomando a Pan por el brazo y llevándosela a un lugar más apartado-

Trunks al ver esto decidió seguirlos sin que ellos se dieran cuentan de ninguna manera dejaría a su pequeña sola con ese y menos en esos momentos donde más lo necesitaba

Cómo pudiste engañarme así! -seguía gritando y sollozando a la vez Pan-

Lo… lo siento Pan pero ella fue solo una aventura… tu sabes que yo te quiero a ti -dijo esto tratando de abrazarla pero esta lo evito bruscamente-

Así desde cuándo?! Siempre que te pedía para salir siempre ponías escusas y todo para estar con esa! -grito Pan estallando nuevamente en llanto-

Ya sabes Pan no hagas tanto drama… tú también viniste con ese amigo tuyo de pelo lila no o me equivoco? -le respondió irónicamente acercándose a ella-

Él es solo mi amigo… yo no estuve besuqueándome con el -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos pero esta vez era con rabia-

Y yo como sé que eso es verdad -volvió a decir esto sarcásticamente-

Ya me hubiera gustado estar besándome con él porque él es mil veces más hombre que tú! -dijo esto Pan ya harta de toda esa situación que la estaba matando por dentro-

-Alexis al oír eso se acercó más a Pan y estando a milímetros de distancia de su rostro le dijo- Así pues por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras en fin para mí solo fuiste una más -dicho esto se volvió a ir con la chica que estaba y en la cara de pan la comenzó a besar-

Pan ya no lo podía soportar más, salió volando de la discoteca sin rumbo, las lágrimas le brotaban solas en ese momento estaba completamente destrozada.

Trunks lo había oído todo, tenía ganas de ir y matar a ese desgraciado pero ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer, seguir a pan, era este momento donde lo necesitaba y tenía que apoyarla no vaya ser que cometa una locura no quería ni pensarlo, así que comenzó a buscar su ki estaba por seguirla pero en ese momento llego Bra.

Trunks! -grito Bra acercándose rápidamente a su hermano siendo seguida por Goten-

Bra ahora no puedo hablar -dijo Trunks rápidamente dándole la espalda-

Vimos a Pan salir muy rápido de aquí que ocurrió? -le pregunto Goten poniendo una mano en su hombro para que este volteara a verlo-

Chicos enserio ahora no puedo hablar se los contare luego si -hablo un Trunks ya comenzando a impacientarse-

Trunks que paso con Pan?! -dijo ya también una impacientada Bra-

Goten podrías llevar a mi hermana a casa por favor luego les contare todo si? -dicho esto e ignorando completamente a su hermana fue rápidamente en busca de Pan-

Este idiota de Trunks quien se créeme para ignorarme! -dijo una furiosa Bra-

-Ya más tranquila volteo a ver a Goten un tanto triste y preocupada- que abra ocurrido con Pan no?!

No lo sé pero estoy seguro de que Trunks nos lo contara después no te pongas triste princesa -le dijo Goten para tratar de calmarla-

Si lo sé pero aun así estoy muy preocupada por ella, solo espero que no sea nada grave -le dijo preocupada por su amiga-

Sea lo que sea lo superara Pan es fuerte y lo sabes, ya se está siendo tarde nos vamos -la tomo de la mano para salir del lugar la miro sonriéndole a lo que ella contesto de la misma manera-

Pan volaba sin rumbo, solo pensaba en lo que había pasado, aún seguía en shock no podía creer que Alexis la hubiera engañado se preguntaba una y mil veces en que fallo, las lágrimas le brotaban solas y mientras volaba la vista se le hacía cada vez más borrosa; sin darse cuenta llego a un lugar lleno de montañas y rocas, y sin darse cuenta choco contra una montaña y comenzó a caer en picada, se encontraba débil y ya no tuvo fuerzas para seguir volando y solo espero hasta chocar con el suelo pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verse sostenida por unos enormes fuertes brazos pero no pudo ver de quien se trataba porque callo inconsciente.

Pan… por favor reacciona… despierta pequeña -le susurraba Trunks que había aterrizado sobre una roca pero aun la llevaba en brazos-

Paso un rato en lo que Pan no despertaba todo ese tiempo Trunks la tenía en su regazo como si fuese un bebe al que protegería hasta con su vida.

Tu no mereces sufrir así y menos por alguien como ese idiota… -le dio un beso en la frente y se le escapo un lagrima que quito rápidamente de su rostro al notar que pan comenzaba a moverse-

Que… que… me paso?… auch! -se quejó al tocarse la cabeza sin tomar en cuenta aun en donde se encontraba y con quien-

Pan despertaste -dijo con Trunks con una sonrisa en su rostro abrazando a la morena-

Qué?... Trunks… que haces aquí? Y donde estoy que me paso ?! -dijo alterada separándose del pelilila pero luego recordó todo lo sucedido y volvió a caer en llanto-

-el solo se acercó a ella y la abrazo haciéndole saber que él estaba ahí con ella- ya pequeña tranquila ese idiota no merece ni una lagrima tuya

Gra… gracias Trunks pero esto es muy doloroso para mi sabes -lo abrazo fuerte y siguió llorando en su pecho-

Lo sé pero él se lo pierde por no valorar a una chica tan maravillosa como tú -le dijo Trunks tomándola por la barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos-

Trunks -fue lo único que pudo contestar Pan pensando en lo que el pelilila le acababa de decir-

Trunks se acercó a pan y comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas acercándose poco a poco más hacia ella, Pan se percató de esto y se alejó de él bajando la mirada

Espera… -dijo una Pan ya más calmada levantando la mirada y mirando a Trunks -

Que sucede pequeña? -pregunto Trunks-

Tú escuchaste todo lo que hablamos -dijo pan apenada-

Bueno pues si… algo -le contesto Trunks con una pequeña risita-

A no puede ser… -le dijo Pan sentándose sobre la roca donde se encontraban-

-Trunks se sentando a su lado mirándola detenidamente su semblante era uno de tristeza y el odiaba verla así- que pasa Pan? -le pregunto el pelilila-

Es que lo que dije sobre besarte perdón no quería… lo dije por impulso -trato de disculparse pan poniéndose algo nerviosa-

Qué? Ah? Eso… no te preocupes Pan no me molesta -le respondió con una sonrisa- que más no quisiera yo que eso fuera verdad -se dijo para sí mismo-

Gracias Trunks… lo que menos quisiera es perder tu amistad, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo -le dijo esto poniendo su cabeza sobre su hombro-

Si claro "amigos" -le contesto Trunks triste al darse cuenta que ella solo lo veía como amigo y nada más-

Bueno ya se está haciendo tarde y debo regresar sabes como es mi papa -dicho esto se paró con intensión de irse a su casa-

Espera pan te acompaño! -Le dijo Trunks tomándola del brazo-

A deberás Trunks? -le pregunto Trunks le contesto con inocencia la morena-

Si claro más que encantado -le contesto con su más sincera sonrisa-

Bueno vámonos -le dijo pan emprendiendo vuelo seguida por Trunks -

Con Bra y Goten

Ambos iban caminando dirigiéndose a la corporación capsula a dejar a Bra, los dos iban muy callados ninguno se atrevía de decir alguna palabra ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, por momentos a veces ellos se miraban sus miradas chocaban pero aun así no se atrevían a decirse nada.

Bueno yo… -dijeron al unísono-

Perdón tu primero… no tú ya basta… -volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo, después de eso comenzaron a reír-

Ay lo siento bueno me querías decir algo Goten? -pregunto Bra aun riendo por lo que ocurrió hace instantes-

Que hermosa te ves cuando ríes princesa -le dijo sin percatarse de lo que acababa de decir-

A… bu… bueno muchas gracias Goten -le dijo Bra ruborizándose por el comentario del moreno-

Solo digo la verdad… bueno y tú que me ibas a decir? -le dijo Goten con una cálida sonrisa-

-Bra estaba muy nerviosa y ya no sabía ni lo que iba a decir- y bueno… bueno… y tu novia?! -dijo esto más por impulso que por otra cosa-

Novia? Cual novia? -se sorprendió ante tal pregunta-

Esa chica con la que salías lo que te decía: "Señor Goten" -le dijo Bra imitando a Pares que era la chica que anteriormente salía con Goten-

A te refieres a Pares -dijo Goten que no pudo evitar reír al ver a Bra imitándola-

Si… ella… -la voz y el rostro de Bra se volvió triste-

A pues hace mucho que terminamos… la verdad no funciono -le dijo tranquilamente Goten-

Enserio y porque no? Que paso? -le comenzó a preguntar estaba feliz al saber ahora que su "amor platónico" estaba soltero, si Bra también amaba a Goten pero ella sabía que él jamás se fijaría en ella o bueno eso es lo que cree-

Bueno no era justo para ella que esa relación siguiera… ya que yo amo a otra -le dijo a la vez que miraba el cielo estrellado-

A ya veo -dijo Bra entristeciéndose nuevamente ya que su Goten amaba a otra chica-

Bueno y que me dices de ti, tú no tienes novio Bra? -pregunto nervioso ya que en el fondo el temía que la respuesta fuera que si-

No claro que no Goten dime con un papa como el mío quien tendría novio -dijo esto con algo de gracia-

Eso es verdad pero entonces estas enamorada de alguien? -le volvió a preguntar-

Si digo no… bueno yo… a mira ya llegamos! -dijo Bra señalando la corporación capsula y corriendo hacia la puerta para librarse de la pregunta que le acababa de decir Goten-

Si oye Bra espera! -comenzó a gritar corriendo detrás de ella-

-Bra llego hasta la puerta y se detuvo ahí justo en ese momento llego Goten- ay Bra que paso porque corriste así? -le dijo Goten-

A no por nada, lo siento Goten -dijo Bra poniéndose nerviosa-

Bueno hoy me divertí mucho contigo Bra, claro fuera de lo que paso con Pan -dijo Goten poniéndose algo pensativo-

Si lo sé yo igual solo espero que no haya pasado nada grabe -dijo Bra poniéndose triste nuevamente-

Tranquila Bra ya verás que sea lo que sea se solucionara si no estés mal princesa -dicho esto la abrazo, Bra se sorprendió mucho con este acto pero le correspondió-

Que se supone que hacen -dijo un orgulloso sayajin apareciendo detrás de los jóvenes-

Aaa señor Vegeta… -dijo nervioso Goten separándose rápidamente de Bra-

Hola papi que haces? -dijo Bra sonriendo tratando de mejorar la situación-

Eso te debería preguntar yo a ti de dónde vienes? -le pregunto con seriedad-

Bueno a yo esto…, mira la hora papa ya me está dando sueño nos vemos Goten! -dijo esto bostezando y entrando a su casa como un rayo-

Esa niña se parece a su madre -dijo vegeta irritado-

Bueno yo también ya me tengo que ir… buenas noches señor vegeta -se despidió y se disponía a alzar vuelo pero una vos lo detuvo-

Más vale que la cuides insecto -dicho esto se dio media vuelta y entro a su casa-

Cuidar? -dijo más para si Goten, luego de eso emprendió vuelo para su casa-

Con Trunks y Pan

Ellos iban volando dirigiéndose a la montaña paoz con una velocidad intermedia, pero pan de la nada comenzó a disminuir la velocidad ya que aún se sentía mareada por el golpe que se había dado anterior mente, esto no fue pasado por al por Trunks.

Pan te encuentras bien? -le pregunto con clara preocupación en su rostro-

Si solo me siento algo mareada no pasa nada no te preocupes, vamos -le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa-

-Trunks le tomo la mano cosa que sorprendió a pan- si vámonos -le contesto Trunks -

Llegaron a la montaña paoz descendieron suavemente para no despertar a nadie, ya que supusieron que ya todos deberían estar durmiendo

Gracias por todo Trunks y perdón las molestias -dijo Pan-

No te preocupes Pan, sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo -la volvió a abrazar como señal de apoyo-

Lose Trunks -dijo pan casi en un susurro correspondiendo al abrazo-

Trunks la volvió a tomar por la barbilla para mirarla mejor, acercándose cada vez más y más a ella por fin pudo sentir esos labios tan dulces como él siempre se los imagino, por fin pudo besar a Pan; por una parte en ese momento el pelilila estaba saltando de felicidad por dentro, mientras una muy confundida y sorprendida Pan estaba completamente inmóvil no sabía ni que hacer o cómo reaccionar.

-Trunks luego de ese beso que para él le había parecido el cielo, se separó de ella apenado no sabía que decir- Pan… yo lo… lo siento

Creo que ya es tarde… buenas noches Trunks -dijo pan dándose media vuelta pero se vio interrumpida por Trunks que la sostenía del brazo-

Creo que es hora de ser sincero contigo pan no puedo ocultar esto más… -le dijo seriamente Trunks mirándola directamente a los ojos-

Pan se quedó sorprendida no sabía que era eso que le tenía que decir

**Continuara…**


End file.
